Castaway
by MidnightContemplations
Summary: Odin banished Loki instead of Thor. This is how it plays out.
1. 1) A Fall

**Castaway**

**Disclaimer: (This applies to this entire work). I, in no way, own any of the Marvel characters or plots in this work. I do not make any money from this either.**

**Author's Note: Greetings. I just watched 'Thor**' **again yesterday and I thought 'What if Loki was banished instead of Thor because Odin said something about 'betraying loved ones' and he just hates Loki that much'. And then this was born.**

**Chapter 1: A Fall**

"You are unworthy!" Odin shouted. "Unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed."

Loki stood away from both of them unsure of what he was meant to do. Was he meant to step in and plead his brother innocent? No, this time Thor had truly gone too far. _And it's your fault_, the voice in his head hissed.

Suddenly, Odin turned towards his younger 'son'. And shouted, "I hereby take your power!" He could feel his sedir draining, leaving only what was needed for him to live. "The name of my father!" His arm guard desecrated before his eyes. "And his father before!" The other, too, was gone.

"I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" And he was cast into the Bifrost, Thor shouting something he couldn't hear over the roar of the Bifrost.

He fell. Fell through the stars and the galaxies. He supposed it would look pretty if he wasn't falling to - he didn't know where. He landed and, miraculously, stood. Until _something_ hit him. He slumped to the ground.

Loki vaguely heard someone say something. He couldn't be sure what. A being touched him and he started. Jumping awake he saw... a woman? There seemed to be two women and a man. One of them saying something about CPR? What _was_ that? A form of communication, perhaps? Communication!

He had to get Heimdall. Maybe he could get Heimdall to open the Bifrost for him. He got up and screamed, "Heimdall! Please! Open the Bifrost! Heimdall!"

_I must look pathetic to these beings_, he thought, _screaming at the sky like a madman, perhaps I am, I can't be sure what state Father left me in. _

Maybe the Bifrost didn't work here or perhaps Father had told Heimdall not to listen to him. He turned towards the first woman. "What realm is this, please? Alfheim? Vanheim?"

The other woman said 'New Mexico'. New Mexico...he remembered reading about that - he was on Midgard! Then he noticed that the woman has pointing something at him, was she trying to threaten an Asgardian with a mortal toy?

"You dare threaten Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard with a-" he felt something akin to Thor's lightning and the world went dark.

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Feel free to review! I'll try to reply to as many as possible.**


	2. 2) A Nap And A Vow

**Author's Note: Greetings. I don't know what to say. So - onto the story!**

**Chapter 2: A Nap And A Vow**

Loki awoke on a strange bed and a stranger looking down at him.

"Hi." the stranger said.

"Good morrow," he replied. It was best to make friends with the mortals, maybe they could help him. Plus, he wasn't in the mood for more fighting, not after Jotunheim. He remembered it then. A Frost Giant grabbed his arm and it didn't blacken it-it... no. Not the time. He would think about the alarming advancement later. He told himself he didn't want to fight because he had no weapons.

"You should go back to sleep." The...healer, said.

That sounded nice, actually.

/W\\\\\

Thor was in his chambers. Pondering the ways in which he could convince his father to bring Loki back to Asgard. He could think of none. He was never good with words, that was Loki's area of expertise.

He had pleaded with Heimdall but to no avail. Odin had sworn him to not let Thor travel to Midgard.

All his father told him was 'you have to be worthy of Mjolnir again for Loki to return' and that he was on Midgard, as weak and defenseless as any Midgardian. And, Thor had realized - with the same lifespan as any Midgardian, he had but a few decades to help his brother.

But, still, he vowed. "Loki, brother, I vow to become worthy of Mjolnir again to ensure your safe return. Even if it costs me my life."

And he started sorting his things for a quest to become worthy.

**Author's Note: Feel free to review!**


	3. 3) Choices That Change Today

**Author's Note: Greetings. The story is writing itself! **

_**Chapter 3: Choices That Change Today**_

The mortals had returned and brought him to what he learned was their abode. They had given him Midgardian attire. Trousers made of an odd material, 'jeans' they had called them and a cotton shirt.

It was quite interesting, really. To see mortals and their ways. The last time he's come to Midgard was when mortals had a 'Queen Victoria'. According to Darcy she was long gone and everything had changed incredibly from then. He learnt that Darcy's device was called a 'taser'. And how Midgardian laptops worked.

The younger woman wouldn't stop staring at him, it was growing to the point of him being uncomfortable. He decided to draw her attention away from him.

"When shall we have sustenance?"

/W\\\\\

"Why did you banish him? And not I? Was it not I who started this all?"

"It _was_ you but you _must_ learn the consequences of your actions."

"If _I_ have to learn then why does _Loki_ have to suffer?"

"There are things you do not know, son, that have influenced my choice." Odin said, his one eye seemed to be looking far, far away. He was on his bed, preparing for Odinsleep.


	4. 4) A Quest Most Mighty

**Author's Note: Greetings. Sorry, for the erratic posting schedule. I'm trying…**

**Also, Endgame has broken me.**

**Chapter 4: A Quest Most Mighty**

"I am not sure about this quest, Thor. 'Tis badly timed, do you not think?" Sif asked, trying to reason with Thor.

"How so?" Fandral asked, sharpening his sword.

"Loki has been banished. The Allfather is in Odinsleep. There is no worse time for such a quest." Hogunn said, grimly.

"But when I am worthy, Loki shall return. And Father will awake eventually. Mother says it may take longer than usual but that is no cause for concern, he is getting feebler anyway."

"Where are we going? We must make sure to have enough food for the lot of us." asked Volstagg, trying to avert the lecture about respecting the Allfather that was threatening to spill from Sif's mouth.

"I have found a mountain in Asgard that houses dragons according to some dusty old tomes I found. The trip will take a week, a little more perhaps."

"Since when do you research where we are going?" grinned Fandral.

"Since Loki was banished." Thor answered, downcast. Then he smiled and said brightly, "Let us go onwards! To the kitchens."

They exited.

/W\\\\\

Frigga smiled sadly from the back door of their common room. She knew that Thor was trying, just not in the right ways. She called her kitchen staff to warn them about the amount of food they'd have to make.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I'd love to hear and will try to respond.**


	5. 5) My helm! My helm! Info for my helm!

**Author's Note: Greetings, after my long-ish hiatus. I'm sorry for the really late post. I had **_**life **_**stuff to do, namely. Exams. A whole week of exams. And, finally, I had to move and live without WIFI for a while. **

**I've seen your comments to that update and, thankfully, no backlash! Thanks for being so kind.**

**Also, do you like the Richard III reference in the title? **

**Chapter 5: My Helm, My Helm, Information For My Helm **

"What did it feel like inside that cloud?" Jane asked.

"And how are you _not_ hungry? I mean you ate what? Like one PopTart?" Darcy interrupted.

"I've never had much of an appetite." he replied, sipping something that the Midgardians called 'coffee'. He liked it and wished for more. So he did the odd thing the other Asgardians did, although to him it seemed like a waste of energy for everyone, especially servants. He would prefer to just ask but that was 'not the way'.

"Another!" he shouted, while smashing the cup on the ground.

A woman appeared to clean up the shattered remains. He got out of the awkward plastic seat and tried to use sedir to help but it wasn't working. He'd forgotten he was mortal. In the end, he just used his hands to scoop up the remains. Afterwards, Jane asked, "What was that?"

"_That_ is how Asgardians ask for more of something."

"By smashing it?"

"Yes, I've never quite understood it."

"Just, don't do that again."

"I accept and apologize."

At that moment, a man entered the cafe and spoke of a satellite. He described it as being 'a gold thingy with two horns sticking out of it. Just 50 miles West of here'. His helm…

He left the establishment. Jane followed.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"50 miles West of here."

"Why?"

"To get my helm."

"It's _yours_?"

"Yes, the Allfather," his mind sounded an alarm of 'not _your_ father' but he ignored it. "gave it to me. It may help me return to my realm."

"But the government wants it!"

"If you help me, I will tell you all you want to know." He hated having to manipulate his new fri- acquaintance but it was the only way.

"Jane, I want to talk to you." Erik said, pulling Jane aside.

He waited. When Jane reappeared she was reluctant.

"You are going to say that you do not wish to come."

"Uh, yeah."

"Then I find this to be goodbye." He bowed and kissed Jane's hand. He didn't want to be seen as rude. "Lady Jane, Lord Erik and Lady Darcy. Farewell."

Darcy giggled and did a mimic curtsey, it was a good attempt.

**Author's Note: This is actually the longest chapter of this story! And I'm sorry about that. **

**I have nothing to defend myself with other than: this is weird. Usually, I can go on and on about things but for this story, I can't? I don't know. **

**But I'll try harder with future chapters and stories (I've got some planned and a few chapters written out *hint hint*).**


	6. 6) 'How To Be Worthy' Should Be A Book

**Author's Note: Greetings. I haven't been on here lately and this story's posting schedule has...died. I apologize for this but life has a habit of getting in the way.**

**Chapter 6: 'How To Be Worthy' Really Should Be A Book**

Their quest had done nothing.

Mjolnir still would not yield for him. He knew that Loki would quip that Thor needed a 'How To Be Worthy' book and then say 'Oh, pardon, you wouldn't be able to read it!' He smiled slightly then his mouth creased back to a frown.

Volstagg had been stabbed in the foot by a spike which the dragon could apparently shoot out of its tail.

If Loki were here, everyone would _know_ that. _Loki_ would have researched properly, which is why his friends brought him on quests. Loki knew things. Volstagg wouldn't be in the Healer's Chambers if Thor had done this right.

Sif kept saying it wasn't his fault but, wasn't it? Loki always took the blame if something went wrong. Why shouldn't he?

He had had enough of the Healer's Chambers and Volstagg was fine and asleep anyway. He decided to make his way to the Queen's Chambers. He wanted to see his mother in the childish way everyone did. When they just wanted their mother to say everything would be alright.

When he got there a servant informed him that Frigga wasn't there but instead was in his father's chambers. He made his way there slowly, wondering why his father did what he did. He had asked his mother this and her answer was simply 'Your father always has a reason for everything.' Then he wondered whether his father would let Loki come back if something bad happened to his mortal body.

Mortals were weak. It was true. His father said it. But, what if his father lied? He'd lied about this being a fair punishment. So what if he'd lied about the mortals? What if the mortals were a bloodthirsty race like the Frost Giants!? What if Loki was being tortured? What if he was dead? He needed to find his brother! Maybe Mother would help him.

He had sped up unconsciously and had reached the door to his father's chambers. A wave of relief hit him because he knew - he knew that Mother would help him. Mother wouldn't let Loki face this alone. Mother _would_ help Loki.

**Author's Note: So, what d'ya think? What do you think's gonna happen? **

**I also wanted to say something I'd noticed quite a while ago. All of my chapters pre-chapter 4 had 2 reviews each now I have around 17. I never knew my stories would have an actual following but here I am. Thanks, mortals.**


	7. 7) Tragedy Arises

**Author's Note: Greetings! It's been a while. There was a lot of drama lately and posting kinda got onto the back burner. But, enough rambling.**

**Chapter 7: Tragedy Arises**

Loki did not expect them to return to him. But it was nice to know that he wouldn't have to walk 50 miles in this desert. _Especially with what you are. _

"They stole my entire life's work. I don't really have much left to lose." Jane said. He could imagine the pain he'd go through if someone had stolen his work. He would behead them. Actually, no, the chambers below the castle would be the punishment.

"Who are you, really?"

"I am Loki, I believe that in your myths I am God of Mischief, Chaos and Flames." He purposely kept the 'Odinson' out because he wasn't Odin's son he was a _monster_.

"I really hope you're not crazy."

"I do so as well."

/W\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They drove along in the 'van' until they came to a facility that was built around what he knew to be his helm.

"This is not a satellite crash. If it was they would've hauled the wreckage away not built a city around it."

Loki wondered why Midgard's moons crashed and then he remembered that 'Earth' only had one moon. He decided that this was another funny Midgardian saying.

"It is not a satellite, it is my helm. They want to know what it is and, if they are of hostile intentions use it for their own gain. When I reappear I hope I will be able to return the items stolen from you." Then he walked towards the facility and Jane watched from her perch.

/W\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was pathetically simple, really. Getting to his helm. All he had to do was cause a distraction and attack the few men who happened to see him in the shadows.

And now his helm was within his reach. He held the bottom strap and pulled. But it would not move! He tried repeatedly and it would not yield. But, he got information.

'Loki,' it was his Fath- the Allfather's voice, whispering to him. 'You will must wait for Thor to become worthy to return to Asgard.'

That was when Loki broke. He fell to his knees and wept openly. He felt arms tugging at him but didn't fight. He didn't care if they called him 'womanly' or 'coward'. He'd heard that all his life.

/W\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

And from the Bifrost Observatory, Heimdall watched, as the Rightful King of Jotunheim was pulled away.

**Author's Note: **

**Honestly, I don't know how I'll manage life with my pathetically dismal excuse of time management. Feel free to comment and favorite! **

**Also, just a personal note, I've just finished BBC Sherlock Series 4. And I want to write some fanfic! Would you guys like to see that? **


	8. 8) Unwanted

**Author's Note: Well, it's been a while. Here you go. *tosses chapter gently to you***

**Chapter 8: Unwanted**

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like minimum-wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience it's takes someone with similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Afghanistan?" the man said.

Loki didn't listen to the rest of the mortal's blethering. It wasn't worth it. The captor's monologues always just delayed the inevitable-

"One way or another we will find out what we need to know. We're good at that."

Oh, _torture_? It didn't matter. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. After all, he wasn't wanted on Asgard. _Because you are a monster. _So it didn't matter what they did to him.

/W\\\\\

It hadn't been _too_ bad. No worse than the thoughts in his head when he had one of his episodes.

"Edward! I've come to take you home!" Erik? How was he here? And why was he calling him - oh.

Once out of earshot, Loki asked. "Where are we going?"

"To get a drink."

/W\\\\\

"I don't know what to do." Loki sighed. They had gone to a...club and were sitting on high stools in front of a cupboard full of alcohol. _Thor, would love it here._

"That's good. It's how you start in life." Erik said sipping his alcohol.

"Thank you. For what you did." Loki had decided that gratitude was necessary in such a situation. One didn't know how long Loki could have been in the organisation's clutches.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Jane. And your nothing but trouble for her and for me."

_How reassuring._

"I mean her no harm." Loki meant it but it was obvious that Erik didn't think that was enough.

"I'll buy you a drink. But you leave town tomorrow."

Loki nodded and sipped his drink. _Even the mortals don't want you, freak. Not even the Jotuns had wanted you._

**Author's Note: Well, I guess that since summer is coming I might be able to post quicker (although I will have a few breaks). Thanks for waiting. **


	9. 9) Raze Them To The Ground

**Author's Note: Greetings. **

**I won't be posting for around a week because I'm going on holiday! I will try to work on this story throughout the time but I won't be able to post. I hope that's OK.**

**Chapter 9: Raze Them To The Ground**

Thor strode to his sleeping chambers and asked the maids who were cleaning them to step out, probably a bit more fiercely than he should have. No matter, they were used to his mercurial temper.

As soon as they had left, he felt himself slump, all purpose left him. He sank onto his bed. His thoughts drifted to his earlier conversation with Mother.

*.*.*.*.*

He opened the door to his Father's resting chambers and strode over to his mother who was sitting at the side of his Father's bed.

"What has brought you here, Thor?" his mother had asked, she was holding his Father's hand and stroking her thumb over the back. She did it for the whole family when they were sick or worried, which meant that Loki got a lot of it over the years. He was always so frail as a child. Thor had hated that his brother couldn't join in his and his friend's games often.

"I wish for you to help Loki. I implore you, please." Thor pleaded, throwing himself on a chair opposite her.

"I cannot reverse your Father's spell, I am afraid. I wish I could, truly."

"Why? Mother, you are the greatest witch to ever live, why can you not undo Father's curse?"

"Your father used Gungir, it holds ancient magic which I cannot untangle. The only person who would ever be able to is not with us at the moment. You _must_ become worthy of Mjolnir again, my son. It is the only way." Frigga said looking at Thor, blue eyes filled with tears.

"I know not how, Mother. Please, tell me, give me a way to bring Loki back."

"I know not what your Father has deemed will make you worthy."

Thor had stared at his Father's sleeping form then. He looked tired, even when resting.

He suddenly felt a burning anger, like lightning in his veins. _He_ was the man who had made the error, _he_ should be punished. Not his brother the only one who didn't even _want_ to go to Jotunheim.

Why was the Allfather doing this? Why was he not being just? Isn't that what he had told them as children, a king must always be fair and just? Well, this was neither! Thor was suffering, Mother was suffering and Loki was suffering. But Father was sleeping, unaware of all the suffering his curse had wrought. That wasn't right!

"I wonder why he has done this." Thor said, quietly, not revealing the molten anger inside him. He didn't want to upset Mother further.

"Your Father… he has a bias against your brother."

"Why?" Thor's voice broke slightly, he would've hated it with anyone else. But he was with Mother, she wouldn't mock his being emotional.

"I… I don't know what to say, Thor. It's best if we had told you long, long before." And, when Thor looked at his Mother, he realised that tears were leaking from her eyes.

He didn't stay long after that.

*.*.*.*.*

Thor had a plan. He would raze Jotunheim to the ground. It would be heroic to rid the Yggdrasil of the pests and would surely make him worthy. Loki _would_ come back. And Thor just hoped that it wasn't his dead body, he wouldn't be able to take that.

He had to pack all the things he would need for a quest as perilous as this. Then the only thing he had to do was convince Heimdall to let him go to Jotunheim. Simple enough.

**Author's Note: Well, this is what this chapter turned out to be. It's pretty long, at least for this story. **

**Also, what do you think of my characterization? It's just something I've been thinking about. If you think you have tips to help feel free to comment!**


	10. 10) Persevere

**Author's Note: Greetings. I'm back and motivated (that's going to dissipate soon though.)**

**Chapter 10: Persevere**

Jane awoke to a loud knock on the door.

She had a moment of panic. _What does S.H.I.E.L.D want to take from me now!?_ _Haven't they done enough? Oh God, I'm in my pajamas. I'll look like an idiot. Should I change? What if they break down the door? Oh, wait. Erik went out, it's probably him. _

She stumbled sleepily to the door of the caravan and opened the lock and pulled the door open to see Loki letting a seemingly unconscious Erik lean on him.

"Is he- is he OK?"

"He's fine. He just had a bit too much to drink. There's a very useful spell for this. I had to use on my brother several times after feasts. I would use it if I still had possession of my sedir but alas." Loki said, setting Erik, who was now giggling about a 'rainbow pony on the Rainbow Bridge', down onto the sofa.

Jane was furiously trying to clean everything. _God, I live in such a mess. What is a freaking prince going to think?!_ She gave up and asked him to join her outside.

/W\\\\\

"I managed to acquire your notebook from their offices. I know it is not what I promised. I apologize." Loki said handing the object to her.

"Wow, thanks!" she said, flipping through it before frowning. "S.H.I.E.L.D is gonna try and get this back, aren't they? I think I should just start a new project. Maybe the possibility of further manned space travel Mars maybe-"

"No. You should persevere in your learnings as you are right about the Einstein Rosen Bridge. Let me show you."

He took the book from her gently and started drawing something on a blank page that he'd found. "I have studied magic for centuries and know that very few Midgardians would be able to understand this level of sedir which is what your people call science. You do, and you should persevere to turn your ideas into reality."

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to his sketchings of a...tree?

"This is the way my mother explained it. There are Nine Realms all connected through the branches of the Yggdrasil - the World Tree."

He continued with his explanations late into the night.

**Author's Note: A rather short chapter but it's mainly so we can move on to Thor's little story arc.**

**Also, thanks to all of you. I've passed 5000 views! **


	11. 11) Towards The Realm Of Ice And Snow

**Author's Note: **

**Greetings. **

**Here's the new chapter. It's rather uneventful but I think it helps flesh out the relationships in this story.**

**Chapter 11: Towards The Realm Of Ice And Snow**

Maybe it isn't as simple as he thought.

He had waited outside the gates to the Bifrost. And waited some more. He believed a couple of hours had passed in this way with him staring at the water below the bridge while his confidence in his plan drained bit by bit. _What was he thinking? That he would just walk into the great observatory of the Bifrost and demand one of the greatest men on Asgard do something idiotic for him? _

Heimdall was a man of good sense, unlike most on Asgard when clouded by temper. Heimdall wouldn't do something as stupid as to let him through to Jotunheim after what had happened days before. _Why had Heimdall even let them go? _But, no matter what amount of amity he held with the Gatekeeper, he would not let Thor go a second time. Heimdall would put the people of Asgard first.

Thor sat there staring at the vivid colors of the bridge until he heard footsteps behind him. His heart gave a sudden lurch. _Has Heimdall finally decided to make him leave? Will he never become worthy? _But the footsteps seemed to be receding upwards, towards Heimdall's quarters.

Contrary to popular belief, Heimdall did not spend his life standing at the dais looking intimidating. He had his own quarters at the top of the Bifrost observatory. Not many had been inside them, but everyone had decided to let him have his peace. Except, as always, the royal brothers.

When he and Loki were several centuries younger, they had desperately wanted to see Heimdall's quarters. But no matter how much they pleaded or promised to not pull any pranks on him, he did not agree. In the end, they had waited until the monthly head council meeting and had walked in. They were greeted with the most boring living quarters created by man. Heimdall had stopped them soon enough and they had to endure the punishment of having to stay in their rooms unless they had lessons or meals. Loki had hated it as he couldn't go to the library during the time but Thor was upset because he could not meet his friends other than in his lessons.

Thor had never anticipated that he would be so happy that the Gatekeeper had gone to the very same chambers that had caused him so much strife.

He snuck in as quietly as he was able in his heavy armor and with his travel bag and stepped onto the dais. The very same dais his father stood on while casting Loki shook his head and turned the sword. The landing platform moved to the general direction of the ice realm. He stepped into the swirly mass of light and zipped away to Laufey's realm. _Not for long._

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Also, again, what do you think of my characterization?**


	12. 12) A Look Into The Treacherous Realm

**Author's Note: **

**Greetings. **

**Here's another chapter. **

**Also, be ready to see some Hunger Games fanfic because I just finished watching the movies and reading the books. And I have poor impulse control along with my nonexistent ability to manage time. **

**Chapter 12: A Look Into The Treacherous Realm **

Once he'd gotten to Jotunheim, he set out the map he'd sto- borrowed from the library. No one really went in there anyway, except Loki but he wasn't here.

He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of his brother and decided that he should launch an attack on the palace of Jotunheim so he would have the castle's weapons and be able to kill every Jotun quickly, perhaps he could shred the entire planet so nothing of the pests would remain.

Although stealth wasn't his forte, he knew that it would be the best option. And so, he decided to get in through the servants' entrance at the back of the palace in the center of the monstrous realm.

Or, at least that is what this millennia old map says. He just hoped that Jotunheim hadn't decided to change their palace layout in the time between now and the Great Wars.

The route that he'd chosen goes through some smaller villages that he could just walk around. Or, perhaps, rid of them all together. Yes, that would be good.

/W\\\\\

He stalked through the frozen wasteland, shivering. He had always hated the cold as did many in Asgard. However, Loki always seemed to thrive in the cold. Sometimes he even got _ill_ when it was too hot for him. Thor didn't enjoy not having his brother to play with when they were children, but once Loki had been let out of the healing chambers, Loki was always cast as the Frost Giant in their childhood games. He hadn't liked it but Thor and his friends wanted to be the heroes and it made sense for Loki to be the Jotun. He _liked_ the cold, after all.

And later in their lives, it seemed an annoyance, how were they meant to go to Muspelheim if Loki was just going to be a weak child? He hoped that Midgard wasn't too hot, Loki didn't have his healing stones with him.

/W\\\\\

After some time, he saw a hamlet. It was just a few crude huts and what seemed to be a farm with a few goat-like creatures in a pen. As he came closer he saw a blue-skinned person feeding them. This one seemed to be smaller than the ones he encountered several days earlier. Just about double the size of the goat, so it must be a child. Not a threat.

His legs ached. He was walking for the better part of a day and wanted to rest badly. He decided that he would find a stable or some such in this hamlet and sleep there. He found a large one near the perimeter of the town. His eyelids felt like lead but he fought the lull of sleep in favor of hiding himself in a pile of hay. And there, in the bundle of hay, his eyes closed and he fell to the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note: **

**Also, as a reply to Guest: **

**I do understand that the first chapter can feel slightly disjointed but I do explain in that Odin turns towards Loki to send him to Earth. The exact quote is '**Suddenly, Odin turned towards his younger 'son''**. Also, this may be because the chapter is quite short. Hopefully, that helps you.**

**As for your second comment, I've explained often in the Author's Notes that these chapters are short because I have trouble writing chapters quickly. Also, what kind of details would you enjoy having? As 'add more details' is a very broad request. **

**Thanks for sharing your thoughts! **


	13. 13) Choices

**Author's Note: **

**Greetings. **

**I hope that you like this chapter that I wrote instead of sleeping!**

**Chapter 13: Choices**

The door cracked open. The grating sound of unoiled metal startled Thor out of his sleep.

He moved slightly so he could see the intruder. The rustling his actions created seemed deafening. _The Frost Giant must have heard it!_

He saw that the child he had seen earlier was leading the goats back into the barn. Once they had all entered safely, it closed the door and walked towards the very hay bale Thor was hiding in.

_Curses! What should I do? It's coming closer! _

Thor decided that he had three options.

The first, try and go further into the pile of hay and hope that the child didn't find him. Nay, that is not the way of the warrior and it would be too much of a risk if it _did_ see him.

The second, wait until the child looked away and run out of the barn. Not that either, the child was sure to notice an Asgardian man who had infiltrated Jotunheim. And who knew what the Giants would send to finish him?

And the third, jump out and attack.

That is exactly what he _wanted_ to do. But the nagging voice in his head reared up, taking the voice of Loki.

_No, you imbecile! Do you want to alert every Jotun in the vicinity to your being here? Do you?_

But before his legs could move the hay on top of him was removed and the Jotun child screamed.

**Author's Note: Does this count as a cliffhanger? **


	14. An Explanation

**An Explanation**

**Well, I think you've noticed. I haven't updated in… a month (as of the 2nd of Oct 2019). I apologize.**

**A lot happened. School started, life happened, empires were made and broken down. **

**As a sorry gift. You're getting a chapter today! **


	15. 14) Friends In Cold Places

**Author's Note: **

**Greetings. **

**I hope that you like this chapter that doubles as a sorry gift!**

**Chapter 14: Friends In Cold Places**

The screaming threw Thor off massively. He expected an attack of some kind, even if it was just a juvenile attempt at hand-to-hand combat. But the child just seemed to scream as if all it's fears had just materialized in front of it. _Maybe that was the truth._

When it finally stopped the shrill shrieking, it asked timidly, "Are-Are you going to eat m-me?"

_What!? Aesir did not eat children, only Jotuns did! _

"What do you mean by that, small one?"

"The Aesir hate us! If we're bad they'll eat us all! That's why we all have to be good!" said the child slowly backing away.

_What in the Nine?_

"I'm not here to eat you, little one."

"Really? I must tell Amma that you are here!" the child said, as if it had just remembered some sort of protocol.

"No!" Thor barked, holding out his arm to stop the child from getting to the door.

The child smacked right into his arm, falling into a heap.

"I did not mean that." Thor said, making no move to help the child up onto his feet. "However, I do not want you to tell your mother that I am here. Can you swear it, on your mother, that you will not tell anyone of this?"

"You must be cold. Aesir are not suited to our climate. Do you want a blanket?" the child asked, seemingly not having listened to Thor's question.

Thor blanched, he was used to people hanging on his every word. And yet, this Frost Giant was talking to him as an equal, a friend. That should be punished.

But, many Asgardian children would swarm towards him when he walked through the city, asking him questions and to hear (_slightly_ embellished) stories about his quests. He didn't punish them.

_Leave_, he thought, _just leave. None would listen to a child's imaginative ramblings and take them as truth. _

"Do you?" the child asked again.

"Yes. Thank you."

_Imbecile. _

The child walked out of the barn in search for a blanket and Thor willed himself to move towards the door. But he _was_ cold. _I'll get the blanket then leave_, he promised himself.

**Author's Note: I hope this was satisfactory.**

**Also, I'm trying something new now. I'm trying to set a specific day I'll post each chapter. The next chapter will be posted on the 9th of October. I hope to see you then!**


	16. 15) Three People, One Moment

**Author's Note: I think that having a set update schedule will help me. **

**Chapter 15 : Three People, One Moment**

He didn't end up leaving. He'd _meant_ to but he was just so tired and it was dark outside and it was so much warmer in the barn and he was an idiot.

This entire time he'd been such an idiot. He had let the child see him and then had stayed in the barn and for all he knew the child was telling his parents at present and an entire mob of angry Frost Giants would come after him.

He wondered if he would win. Which led, somehow, to whether Loki was alright.

_What will he be doing now? Is he hurt? Has he found friends? Or maybe he's Midgard's ruler now. _Thor smiled to himself. Wouldn't that be funny. Then they'd both be kings. Would _he ever be king? What if Father never forgave him? _

/O\\\\\

Loki was content. He was sitting around a campfire with his new acquaintances - _friends? _\- and eating some sort of sweet that had to be toasted before it was eaten. At least according to Darcy.

Apparently Eric had had far too much to drink and had forgotten all about telling him to leave. Loki had thanked the Norns profusely for that. But he still seemed disapproving whenever Loki spoke about Asgard.

So far, Jane had asked him about many parts of Asgard. At first, she stayed mainly at the more scientific aspects of everything. The Bifrost, sedir and how aging works. But Darcy had started asking him about food one day and that had broken the barrier. Now they both asked questions on anything that came to mind even Eric sometimes looked on interestedly. Everything from animals to how messages were transported was asked of him. It felt nice, having people who were interested about his books and sedir.

Darcy was teaching him how to use Midgardian technology which is a bit like sedir. It was quite mesmerising, really how these little devices could find anything for you, a feat which might take several days in the archives on Asgard. He found that many bits of the technology had the same logo on them. Stark Industries. He had 'Googled' this company and had found the owner - Anthony Stark. He learnt much about the man and secretly wanted to meet him. He hoped that he could.

"Hey, Kiki, you still with us?" Darcy asked, nudging his shoulder. The infernal 'nickname' had been given as a term of endearment but it annoyed him no end. When he voiced this, Darcy started using it on every occasion. At least it wasn't to mock him.

"Yes, I just drifted off for a moment."

"It's cool. Anyway, what I was asking was, 'Is your brother hot?'

"Darcy! Oh my God!" Jane exclaimed, hands over her mouth.

"I do not believe he has a fever."

"Well, I have a new project!" said Darcy, giving what is referred to as an 'evil laugh'.

/O\\\\\

Frost was confused. He met an Aesir and he wasn't in its belly. Maybe this one wasn't hungry. But he seemed friendly.

It was funny. He was just taking the goats to their barn but when he was going to set down some hay for them he found someone very different. He wondered why the Aesir was even here. They didn't come at all. Ever, ever, ever. But there was one right in the barn.

He _should _tell Amma, but she might tell Guard Cannorson. And then his friend would have to leave. He didn't want that. Plus, his friend told him not to.

He couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Review, please! It helps me understand what you like, dislike or would like me to clarify. **

**Also, I know Frost is unoriginal but when I tried to translate it to Old Norse, it just gave me Frost. **

**There isn't much of this story left honestly. Only about five more chapters. **

**The next update will be on the 15th. **


	17. 16) A Look To Asgard

**Author's Note: Here it is! This time table thing is working! **

**Chapter 16: A Look To Asgard**

Heimdall wasn't an idiot. He had known what his Prince was planning when he was sitting outside of the Observatory and was keeping a close watch ever since Thor had left to go to the frozen realm. Heimdall hoped that Thor could become worthy again, and he had an inkling as to how he could.

Thankfully, his hope seemed to be becoming reality. Thor had met a small Jotun child, Estele, and seemed to care about him, or was at least he was starting to. And, it seemed that his hope was also held by the Norns.

Queen Frigga had visited him, saying something about having a vision while she was weaving. The visions always seemed to arrive while she was weaving. He wasn't sure if his Queen's gift only worked when she was weaving or whether she just spent that much time doing it. He was happy that the Norns hadn't given him any limitations on his Sight. Although sometimes he wished it would stop.

The Queen hadn't told him what her vision was about but simply smiled when she learned that Thor had made friends with a Frost Giant child.

He hoped that was a good sign, he truly wished for his friend to regain his power for he knew how much Thor loved his ability to wield Mjolnir. And, of course, it would bring the Second Prince back.

Heimdall didn't _hate_ Loki. He just didn't like him.

Loki was...different. Even from birth, he was a sickly child and might have spent more time in the healing chambers than outdoors, something that was odd to the usually healthy people of Asgard. He was busy with his books and sedir rather than learning how to be a good warrior. He couldn't wield a sword or axe and instead chose daggers and knives. He was too good of a liar, too good at manipulating people to get what he (or his few friends) wanted. He was different. A small part of Heimdall acknowledged that many Aesir would rather that the Silver Tongue never came back.

But he would. Thor loved him too dearly to ever let him stay on Midgard alone and decided to risk his life to bring Loki back.

Asgard didn't know that, though. They thought that their beloved prince was simply out mourning the loss of his brother and would come back the same as he always was.

Heimdall thought differently. He thought that the Prince might change by the end of this journey.

**Author's Note: So, this one is a little short. I hope that's OK. **

**Also, please comment if you have time! It's my drive and helps me write better. **

**Next chapter will be posted on the 24th, maybe earlier (but don't count on it!)**


	18. 17) Perhaps It Was Friendship

**Author's Note: Greetings. Here's another chapter. **

**Chapter 17: Perhaps It **_**Was**_**Friendship**

Estele wasn't a good liar. Or maybe Amma was able to read his mind. He wasn't sure how Amma _always_ knew when he'd had taken more than one sweet from the cabinet or that he'd accidentally ruined Erras' school book. But he couldn't let her know about his new secret. This one was _very_ secret. He couldn't let anyone know about his new Aesir friend.

He was going to get his new friend some food. He decided to wait until Amma was out at the market and only Arra was at home. But Erra was busy studying so he probably wouldn't mind if he was in the kitchen.

He wondered what Aesir liked to eat, while he searched the cupboards. There wasn't very much in them, since they weren't allowed more than their rations and he knew that his family was only registered for three had looked through every cupboard and had found some bread and some soup. He hoped that his new friend liked bread and soup because that was all they had.

He put the food in one of the nice containers that Amma kept for guests and stepped outside.

"Estele, where are you off to?" Erra shouted from his room.

"I'm going to see Frost!" Estele shouted back, it was true. He _was_ going to see his favorite goat but he was going to see someone else too.

"Very well, be back at the house before dark!"

O

Thor jumped when he heard the door creak open, his hand hovering over his sword. But when he saw the now familiar red eyes peek through he relaxed. _I never thought those words would pass my thoughts_.

"I brought you some food."

"That is very kind of you. What have you brought?"

"Bread and soup!"

Thor tried not to let his face fall. But this child must have been perceptive. _Like Loki. _

"I apologise. It's all we had left from rations." Estele said, handing over a dish.

Thor's eyes widened. Rations? Since when did the Jotun have to ration anything?

"Why do you have rations?"

"After the war a lot of the food went away so now we have to share it equally. Even the King eats the same food as us!"

"Oh." Thor couldn't say more than that, he just ate while thinking.

He knew that many of the Jotun crops were burned during the war but he'd figured that they would have grown back by this time. Apparently not.

He hadn't expected for the Jotuns to be capable of sharing all food equally, he knew that wasn't the case in Asgard. He had seen people begging for scraps in the city from his excursions, but he had not batted an eye, had not even _tried_ to help. He knew that Loki did, he gave gold and silver pieces to all unfortunates he met. Thor had laughed back then but now he realised that he, in fact, was the one who deserved that.

And here were the Jotuns, known as base and cruel, sharing the few crops they had. And this child was sharing what little his family had food with an Aesir, a member of the very same people who had caused him to have so little food in the first place.

"Have you ever been to Midgard? Erra told me about it."

"Erra?"

"My brother! He's really smart so he will be a healer. Amma says that he might even go to the palace to be the royal healer."

"What about your father?"

"Oh." The boy's face fell. Thor cursed himself for bringing it up. "He went away to be part of the army. Everyone has to either be part of the army or the healers and this time it was Ada's turn. I didn't want him to go but we didn't want the king to be angry with him."

"I'm sorry." And Thor was, he couldn't imagine being so young and without his father.

"It's alright." The boy said, once again happy. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What is your name? I do not want to call you my new friend forever."

Thor's mind was racing. Friend? Since when was this a friendship?

"My name is Thor."

"Really? You have the same name as the prince of Asgard!"

"Yes, I do. What is your name, little one?"

"Estele! It means hope."

"That's a very nice name. And, to answer your earlier question, I have been to Midgard. And Vanaheim." And he went on to tell (slightly embellished) stories about his travels to this child who was so much like Loki.

Perhaps it _was_ friendship.

**Author's Note: Well, here it is. I quite like this chapter. And I'd love to hear what you think! Please comment, it's my drive. **


	19. 18) The Storm Returns

**Author's Note: Greetings. **

**Sorry for not posting, my computer decided to die and I couldn't post chapters on my phone.**

**Enough of my rambling.**

**Chapter 18: The Storm Returns**

Thor's heart almost stopped beating. He could feel it again! He could feel the throbbing in his veins. He could feel the pull of a familiar weapon. He could feel himself become worthy again.

He felt like crying, like screaming, like he would die. Norns. He felt so dramatic. Loki would surely comment on it. Loki…

Loki could return now! Oh, this was perfect. He just needed to go back to Asgard and tell Mother. Go back to Asgard...

He hadn't completed the task he'd set out to do but… for some reason, he didn't want to. He did not want to destroy this race. All because of one child. Someone who reminded him so much of his brother.

He would have to tell Estele he had to leave.

OOO

Loki felt lighter. It was odd. For the first few hours he brushed it off, he might have just felt sick from the multitude of car rides he had been on. It was a normal enough response, Darcy also experienced it.

But, it felt different. It felt familiar, too.

It was sedir.

"Lady Jane? I have something that might interest you." He called, while searching for her in the caravan.

"OK. What?" she said, popping quite suddenly out of the kitchen.

"My sedir has returned. " He said waving his hands, to show her.

"Cool! Now you can show me the stuff you were talking about!"

It was hours later when he realised what this meant.

And when he did, he knew he had to destroy Jotunheim. To prove himself to father.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not satisfied with this as a final chapter. In fact, I'm not really satisfied with this story. Maybe in the future I'll revise it? Would you guys like that? Please, tell me things you think I could improve in the revision. **

**I hope you all have a great festive season! Have a great new year! May it bring you peace and joy.**


	20. The Stats

**The Stats**

**This is something I've been thinking of doing. It's basically where I write the stats for the project. I don't know why I want to do it but maybe you'll find it interesting? **

Number of pages: 39

Number of chapters: 18

Number of total words: 8368

Number of chapter words: 7,054

Average number of words per chapter: 392

Timespan of project: 245 days (35 weeks)


End file.
